Copa para dos
by KenKa1804
Summary: El alcohol saca nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, por eso una gran dosis y un pesar de tantos años no es bueno, pero el día menos indicado con la persona equivocada es mucho peor. Una copa para dos es un juego peligroso al que muchos no deberian jugar...


**Copa para dos**

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece ni fueron ideas mías. Naruto fue creado por Masashi Kishimoto y todos los personajes aquí nombrados son de su propiedad. Exceptuando algunos OC creados por mi para dar sentido al Fic.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

(Algunas acciones)

* * *

El viejo conserje del edifico, hombre mayor de pelo canoso con algunas hebras marrones al que todos respetaban y saludaban con bastante sinceridad pues a todos alguna vez les abría ayudado, se sentaba todas las noches a leer el periódico mientras hacían cumplir su trabajo, el de cuidar la puerta para los inquilinos del antiguo edificio o abrirla en caso de que alguien aya olvidado las llaves o ayudarle con algún problema, y pudieran entrar sin problemas, a pesar de ser un hombre mayor, bien siempre había cumplido su trabajo y pese de que en su estado actual no podría contra un rufián joven, aun guardaba una que otra carta bajo la manga, tenia tantos años en el trabajo que conocía perfectamente el terreno y ante cualquier anomalía podía avisar rápidamente a los jóvenes de servicio de limpieza que habitaban en el primer piso.

Esa noche, no diferente a las demás, yacía sentado en la misma banca de madera leyendo el mismo periódico que comenzó a leer hace 40 años, "La prensa" el que compraba justo antes de llegar y dejaba todos las noches debajo de su asiento para su relevo quien a veces completaba el crucigrama.

Estaba caracterizado por su serenidad y buen humor y ese olor a tabaco tan característico de una persona que fuma, el tabaco era su único acompañante durante las noches solitarias de guardia, su turno recién había comenzado, pero su carrera estaba por terminar, puesto que solo le quedaban algunos días para retirarse del trabajo mientras encontraban suplente.

Por primera vez en 20 años desde el ultimo ataque a Konoha dejo caer su habano y aun lado el periódico para ir a ayudar a una inquilina de peculiar pelo rosado que llevaba una gabardina beige como la de Anko, una falda marrón que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca de cierre con un escote pronunciado además de unas botas marrones. Caminaba con dificultad.

Estaba acompañada de un hombre alto, fornido, de pelo plateado, por un momento pensó que seria un bandido pues tenia su cara tapada con una mascara, uno que quería aprovecharse del estado ebrio de la chica. La joven Sakura era muy simpática, la conocía bien, tenia 4 años viviendo en el 6to piso, había llegado a todas las horas del día, sabia que era una ninja medico por eso no era de extrañar, pero jamás había traído consigo a un hombre, mucho menos a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Se acercó a la pareja y enseguida descarto el pensamiento de que quien la acompañaba fuese un bandido, pues se notaba en su cara mucha preocupación y a medida que acortaba la distancia se dio cuenta de que la jovencita estaba muy pasada de tragos, traía una copa en las manos y el hombre luchaba por mantenerla en pie rogándole que se tranquilizara.

Hizo una seña –Permítame ayudar- Le dijo sacando las llaves de la puerta e indicándole el piso y el número del apartamento al que la debía llevar, la chica estaba muy alterada diciendo que quería regresar al bar y que la dejaran en paz. El conserje reafirmo su hipótesis de que aquel hombre no era un peligro por la forma de ella dirigirse hacia a él.

-Déjame Kakashi, vamos a divertirnos un rato mas…- Balbuceaba –No seas un viejo aburrido… ¡Que no ves que no quiero estar en casa!... no eres mas mi profesor deja de sobreprotegerme y tomate unos tragos conmigo…-

El peliplateado agradeció la ayuda y enseguida entro al edificio con Sakura tratando de ignorar los comentarios.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó ella -¡No quiero irme a dormir quiero divertirme! No eres quien para decirme que debo hacer¡No eres mi padre! Déjame ahogar mis penas en Sake- Los gritos de la kunoichi rápidamente se hicieron notar por los pisos del edificio, inquilinos empezaron salir de sus departamentos para quejarse del escándalo, otros en su mayoría señoras mayores para chismear y murmurar cosas.

-Sakura… por favor ya has tomado bastante esto no es bueno para ti- Rogaba él en voz baja forzándola a avanzar.

-¡Que no!- se soltó y se paro de forma orgullosa zapateando el piso pero tambaleando un poco –Solo yo decido cuando he tomado suficiente…-

-No estas bien- Le dijo tratando de calmarla después de abrir la puerta.

-Estoy perfecta… ¡nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida! Deja que brinde por él… donde quiera que este, que este mejor que yo ahora-

Se escuchaban cada vez mas quejas de los vecinos ahora también por el zapateo.

-¡Ven y cállame imbecil!- le contesto a uno del 7mo piso por la baranda.

-Vamos- Dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra sujetando su brazo forzándola a entrar al departamento.

Ella entro riendo -¿A dónde me has traído Kakashi¿Es esta tu casa? Se parece a la mía- Dijo echándose en un sillón y tomando de su copa.

Kakashi le arrebato la copa –Es tu casa- Le dijo –Es suficiente para ti por hoy-

-¿¡Mi casa!? No recuerdo tener vecinos tan amargados, y yo no quería venir a mi casa, vamos Hatake salgamos de aquí- Hablo mientras recuperaba su copa.

-No Sakura- Volvió a quitarle la copa esta vez con autoridad –Tu debes quedarte aquí y dormir- Luego camino hasta su habitación para poderla acomodar y cuando se asegurara que estuviera bien dormida se marcharía, busco algo como aspirinas o tranquilizantes para que no se escapara después que él se fuera.

Entonces volteo y la vio en el umbral de la puerta sin la gabardina beige.

Ella se puso a reír -¿Es esto una especie de juego? Pues juguemos entonces- Fue hasta él para quitarle la copa pero él no se dejo –Ya basta Sakura, ya ni te reconozco- Le dijo -debes tomarte esta- Le dio una pastilla y ella obedeció.

-Bien ahora dame mi copa- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Para Kakashi, Sakura parecía mas una niña mimada de 7 años que una kunoichi borracha, pero él sabia que ella no actuaba así, sabia que estaba afectada por que hoy era el aniversario numero 4 de la muerte de Sasuke quizás nunca se repondría de eso, de que aun cuando estaba muriendo no le dijo que la amaba como ella quería, solo se le ocurrió ahogar sus penas en sake y cualquier cantidad de licor, emborrachándose de tal forma que empezó a decir tonterías, en el local se empezaron a quejar, y algunos hombres trataron de aprovecharse de ella, justo él estaba allí e intervino, no pudo evitar ponerse celoso y enojado con esos tipos, pero tuvo que controlarla cuando Sakura se puso agresiva con los clientes que se quejaban y con su fuerza no era conveniente dejarla avanzar, quizás solo la pudo detener por ser su sensei puesto que no reconocía a casi nadie. Finalmente la saco de allí.

No podía negar que cada año que pasaba se parecía mas a Tsunade, solo que jamás se había pasado de tragos como hoy, y aun así quería mas¡valla resistencia tenia la chica!

-Tendré que quitártela entonces- Se abalanzó sobre Kakashi tratando de quitarle la copa pero no logrando nada, Kakashi la puso en la mesa de noche y ella continuo con su "Juego" sin darse cuenta de que ese "Juego" de lanzarse sobre kakashi para recuperar la copa le estaba empezando a afectar.

-Sakura por favor…- ella solo continuaba riendo y tratando de llegar a la mesa de noche.

-Basta- En uno de esos intentos Kakashi tomo ambas muñecas de la Kunoichi con fuerza y usó su peso tirándola sobre la cama. –Quédate tranquila- Le dijo con semblante serio y un poco enojado.

Ella se lo quedo mirando entre sorprendida y sonrojada, estaba sobre ella de una manera que no podía moverse.

Rió un poco. -¿De que te ríes?- preguntó Kakashi

-Así el juego ya no es justo-

-No estoy jugando Sakura- Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, estaban demasiado cerca.

Ella paro de reír y volvió los ojos hacia la mesa de noche –Oh adelante, es tuya si quieres- Después de todo para ella si era un juego. Ambos estaban agitados por "el juego" de antes, el pecho de Sakura subía y bajaba chocando con el de Kakashi a medida que sus pulmones recibían aire. Ya esto era demasiado incluso para él.

-Esto no se trata de la copa- le dijo ¿Es que Sakura no se daba cuenta de que estaba sola con un hombre sobre ella en su cama tomándola por las muñecas con mucha fuerza? Cualquiera podría enojarse o gritar pero ella no, ella pensaba que era un juego, los tragos ayudaban pero Sakura era demasiado inocente…

-¿Entonces de que se trata Kakashi-_sensei_? No te hubieras molestado en acompañarme entonces, ahora podría estar con uno de esos simpáticos tipos-

Kakashi estaba furioso precisamente por la condición en la que se encontraban, le hacia hervir la sangre de cólera con tan solo pensar de que en este preciso momento pudiera estar así mismo solo que con otro hombre, uno de los aprovechadores del bar y ella lo tomaba como un juego ¡Un juego!

Sakura hizo una gran inhalación al aroma de Kakashi que por alguna razón le gustaba bastante esta vez era mas intenso por la cercanía que compartían. Le sonrió despreocupadamente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no se lo habrían esperado ni el conserje, ni el barman, ni Sakura ni el mismísimo Sasuke que en paz descanse.

Kakashi se inclino unos escasos 5 centímetros sobre su rostro y la beso en los labios aun con la mascara puesta. Un beso calido pero posesivo, quizás quería darle una lección, que en esas condiciones es peligroso jugar y menos con el ninja copia.

O quizás no…

Al separarse Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba bastante sonrojada y volvió a soltar una risita juguetona.

-Tu mascara me hace cosquillas- El dejo de apretarle las muñecas, no se esperaba esa reacción, quizás quisiera golpearlo ahora y no lo evitaría -¿Pero no crees que seria mejor… (Lentamente bajo la tela que cubría casi toda la cara del shinobi y también descubrió el sharingan) sin ella?- dijo colocando las palmas sobre las mejillas del peliplata y sonriendo de forma tierna.

No, realmente no se esperaba esa reacción.

La joven no hizo comentario alguno acerca de la cara recién descubierta de sus sensei, el cual la había mantenido oculta a los ojos de todos por tantos años, solo se atrevió a hacer leves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos.

Kakashi no lo pudo evitar, no pudo evitar que el deseo de volver a besarla recorriera todo su cuerpo, así como tampoco hizo nada para detenerla cuando le quito la mascara, tampoco hizo nada para evitar estar en esta situación. Tal vez por que en el fondo no quería hacerlo, en el fondo disfrutaba su compañía de una manera diferente¿Y quien no? Sakura era realmente una mujer hermosa. Pero fuera del deseo carnal que cualquier hombre pudiera tener había algo más y él lo sabia, pero tampoco aria nada para detener el crecimiento de ese sentimiento.

Esta vez fue ella quien con un leve movimiento de sus manos, acerco el rostro del ninja al suyo, desde el momento del primer contacto cuando terminaron sobre la cama ella había querido más por eso no evito que él la besase y ahora tampoco lo aria. Había algo en Kakashi que le atraía y le gustaba mucho, más de lo normal, casi podía jurar que no era un efecto del licor.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez sin intermediarios, el calor invadió sus cuerpos junto con una agradable sensación de bienestar y pertenencia, seguida de excitación al juntarse sus lenguas. Kakashi pasó una mano detrás del cuello de ella para profundizar aun más el beso. Beso que se hacia mas voraz a medida que pasaban los segundos, segundos bastante largos en su opinión.

Entonces Kakashi se separo de ella, ambos jadeaban por la falta de aire, el ninja copia comenzó a levantarse pero ella extrañada se lo impidió.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A mi casa, no creo que vuelvas a salir, mi labor aquí ha terminado, lo correcto es que me vaya para que puedas descansar-

-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas- Le dijo preocupada jalándolo un poco mas del brazo.

- Suéltame por favor- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creí que no era la única que disfruto el beso- dijo con voz apagada

-¡Por supuesto que lo disfrute!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Estas borracha no sabes lo que haces ni lo que dices, el alcohol toma control de todas tus acciones, quieres llenar el vació que dejo Sasuke y el sake no te basto-

-Se perfectamente lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es volver a besarte-

Kakashi se soltó –No puedo estar contigo así, seria aprovecharme. Sakura últimamente provocas cosas en mi que no son normales ni son correctas que yo las sienta, no se como explicarlas y la verdad es que tengo miedo, miedo de mi mismo, me da miedo hacerte daño, hace rato no me pude controlar… Esto no esta bien-

Sakura estaba mas que sorprendida por la confesión –Pero ¡Al diablo con lo que es correcto! Quiero que te quedes-

-A pesar de estar ebria ambos sabemos muy bien lo que pasara si me quedo- Hizo una pausa antes de levantarse –Luego viene el arrepentimiento-

Ella no lo dejo retirarse volvió a tomarlo del brazo pero esta vez con la fuerza que la caracterizaba volviendo a sentarlo –¡Claro que se lo que pasara si te quedas!... Por que yo también e sentido esas cosas de las que hablas y a diferencia de ti quiero que pasen…- El volteo y la miro sorprendido

-Ambos somos adultos ahora y se que mañana no me arrepentiré de lo que pueda pasar esta noche-

Kakashi pensó que para estar borracha hablaba con mucha coherencia, las manos de la pelirosa bajaron el cierre de su chaleco de Jounnin desprendiéndolo de la prenda, de nuevo las sintió apoderarse de su rostro obligándolo a mirarla -¿O tu si lo aras?-

Mientras la miraba fijamente se dio cuenta que no era el licor quien hablaba por ella, la pregunta era sincera, no un juego, tomo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas –Nunca- Dijo.

Enseguida volvió a besarla esta vez sin reprimirse internamente y volviendo a recostarla debajo suyo quitándose las sandalias ninja, con una mano en su nuca y la otra desabrochando lentamente el cierre de la camisa blanca dejando expuesto su bracier blanco, podía sentir las manos un poco frías de ella colarse debajo de su uniforme, el suéter azul marino de Jounnin palpando su abdomen y pecho hasta removerlo por completo y luego acariciar su espalda y músculos de los brazos para terminar colgándose del cuello del hombre.

El paso de su boca a su cuello en tan solo unos minutos, dejando uno que otro mordisco, que solo hacia excitar mas a la joven, hábilmente le quito el brasier y se dispuso a besarle el pecho dejando escapar leves gemidos de la boca de Sakura. Kakashi descubrió solo entonces que nada le había dado tanto placer como provocar y oír los pequeños gemidos de su adorado botón de flor de cerezo, era fácil hacerse adicto. Muy fácil… –Kakashi…- Susurro a medida que las caricias aumentaban y se sintió satisfecho y feliz de que fuera su nombre y no el de sasuke o cualquier otro el que pronunciara con tanto placer, eso le decía que en estos momentos él era el único hombre en sus pensamientos.

Sakura como pudo se quito las botas sin dejar de acariciar el cuello y el pelo de su antiguo sensei, pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al notar la mano del shinobi darle una larga caricia a su pierna izquierda desde el tobillo hasta el principio del muslo y desabrocharle la falda. Entonces empezó a quitarle el pantalón y aprovecho para besar el pecho bien formado de él, haciendo que pronunciara una especie de gruñido con su nombre a su oído cuando mordisqueaba su oreja. Podía sentir también como el efecto del alcohol gracias a la pastilla se desvanecía cada vez mas pero no por eso quiso parar, de hecho lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento era detenerse y estaba claro que en la mañana tal y como había dicho no se arrepentiría, ninguno de los dos lo haría, de hecho quizás podrían llegar a formar una relación tras las confesiones de ambos o por lo menos repetir una noche de tragos.

La pasión aumentaba tal y como lo hacían las caricias, los besos, los gemidos, el deseo, la atracción, el cariño y el amor de ambos que crecía con forme avanzaba la noche. Seria una larga noche para ellos y una larga noche para el conserje de pelo canoso a quien se le habían terminado los habanos pero a esa hora no había ninguna tabaquería abierta, el seguía inocente y completamente ignorante a lo que pasaba 6 pisos justo arriba de él, tan solo envuelto en su lectura.

-"_4 años se cumplen a partir del día de la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo de su clan"_- leyó –"_El hokage Naruto expreso sus mas sinceras condolencias en una ceremonia que se llevo acabo ayer en la tarde, acompañado también de los mas cercanos amigos del joven Uchiha"_ Pobre chico…_-_

Con esta noticia termino el periódico tal y como su ronda pues comenzaba a amanecer doblo el periódico y lo metió debajo del asiento como todos los días y no fue hasta después de unos cuantos pasos cuando miro hacia el edificio con curiosidad preguntándose que le había pasado al buen joven que acompañaba a la señorita Haruno al que nunca vio bajar.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**¡Hola! Feliz año nuevo para todos xD espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien, bueno este primer fic para estrenar el año xD mi primer One shot del año jeje, lo tenia ya hecho pero no tenia tiempo de subirlo, espero que les haya gustado, los que me han leído antes (O algunos de ellos) se habrán dado cuenta que es ligeramente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir ya que el deseo fue predominante, y no el amor o el romanticismo… (pero algo de eso tuvo xx) bueno algo distinto para recibir al 2008 no? xD aunque todavía no me animo a escribir Lemon… El periódico que leía el conserje de verdad existe "La prensa" es de Venezuela de mi región, su nombre completo es "La prensa de Monagas" (que es mi estado) y no se si en Konoha habrán conserjes de este tipo, me gustaría decir que me inspire en el conserje o vigilante de mi edifico, lamentablemente no vivo en uno jajaja así que me inspire en los de mi país o mejor dicho de los latinoamericanos jejeje, normalmente son viejos y tienen muchos años trabajando allí y se la pasan leyendo el periódico sentaditos, también los de los colegios (como en el mío x). Tal y como lo describí en el fic, no son de mucha ayuda en caso de un asalto grave pero ¡algo hacen! Arriba los latinos jajajaja. Esto fue Copa para dos, nos estamos leyendo chau!!**

**Dejen review Plis**

**Att: Kenka1804**


End file.
